


Ancient Ways

by phantomhime



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Side Rey, F/M, I had a headcanon and went with it, Reylo - Freeform, Shudō-inspired master-apprentice relationship, Was gonna be obi-wan/anakin but reylo happened ok, this doesn't really make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhime/pseuds/phantomhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A few days after Rey’s arrival to him, Ren tells her a story.</i><br/> <br/><i>In the old times, thousands of years ago in the great days of the order, the Sith masters would take their young apprentices as lovers to strengthen their bond and unity until the apprentice came of age and was considered not to have need of the arrangement any longer.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Rey finds the old lores still carry some truth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Ways

A few days after Rey’s arrival to him, Ren tells her a story.  
  
In the old times, thousands of years ago in the great days of the order, the Sith masters would take their young apprentices as lovers to strengthen their bond and unity until the apprentice came of age and was considered not to have need of the arrangement any longer. It was not practiced by all Sith or dark Force users, but many chose to do so, with the old lores telling of the unbreakable, deep bond it forged in the Force between master and apprentice. The ancient tradition generally fell out of use some time long ago, Ren tells her, but the Knights of Ren has been practicing it for hundreds of years, as long as both master and apprentice sees it as benefactory.  
  
Rey doesn’t know what to say, at first. She came to Ren on her own initiative after the old Skywalker refused to train her, her newfound awakening in the Force only serving to make her more desperate and confused by the day. To her surprise, Ren took her in without question; she had imagined the offer to teach her the ways of the Force being revoked after she mutilated the man during the final moments of their heated duel at Starkiller base. But Ren answered her clumsy attempt to contact the First Order personally, sending her coordinates to the star destroyer he currently resided on. At her arrival in her small stolen Resistance shuttle, he greeted her with little contempt. She had thought that he’d be furious with her for what she did to him, but even though she could still clearly see the scar she gave him bisecting his face when he removed his mask, she could sense no hatred from him. Ren is hard for her to read, but she imagines she can feel a strange kind of warmth radiating through the Force around him, an acceptance of some sort. It’s a far cry from the cold fear, regret and disappointment she felt from Luke Skywalker as he turned her away. And she knows, somehow, that she’s made the right decision.  
  
As such, Rey has spent the last few cycles aboard the _Finalizer_ , preparing for her introduction into the order of the Knights of Ren as apprentice to their master. She is different than the other knights, Kylo Ren tells her, stronger in the Force. She is still only beginning to explore her newfound abilities, but feeling for the emotions of others is already coming naturally to her, like a second nature she’s always had in some way. Most people are easily read, such as the stormtroopers and officers she sees in the halls of the Finalizer, all radiating suspicion and contempt for her as she trails a step behind Ren. He tells her that her potential is great, as long as she has a master to show her the ways of the dark. He will teach her, as long as she is devoted.  
  
_I can sense your loneliness_ , Ren says to her after telling her about the old rituals, _you do not need to be lonely any longer_. And it’s so tempting to Rey, to finally feel closeness with another being, with her _master_ , that she cannot say anything other than _yes_.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Ren lies with her for the first time on the night of her introduction into the order. The introduction ceremony is simple, conducted in front of the other six knights, present by holo in the audience chamber. She is asked if she would take a new name, but she opts to keep her old. She is Rey Ren now, dressed in her new black robes and given a mask that is of similar design to Ren’s, but sleeker, more polished. She wears it only shortly before the other knights – when she and Ren retreat to his quarters after the ceremony she removes it, as her new master does with his.  
_You hold fast to your answer?_ Ren asks her once again before laying as much as a hand on her. Rey hasn’t changed her mind – she wants this, craves to experience the special unity offered to her. _Yes_ , she says, and her new master nods in affirmation.  
  
Ren disrobes her slowly, peeling off layer after layer of her new robes until she is bared before him in the chilly room of his quarters, sun-browned skin glowing in the soft light. Maybe she ought to feel shame at being so exposed to him, but Rey feels no such thing – not even when he sheds his own robes and leads her to the bed in his chambers. Ren’s body is strong, riddled with scars and moles and yet so perfect. She lets her hands wander the planes of his chest, catching briefly on the bowcaster wound in his side, the flesh there red and twisted. Her other hand finds the beginning of the long scar she gave him, extending from his shoulder to his forehead. It’s a faded red line, like a lightning strike over his pale skin. For a moment, she almost feels guilty, but Ren’s presence in the Force is calm – _the past is the past, we did what we had to do_ , he tells her in her mind.  
  
Her master lays her down softly with the aid of the Force, warm and soothing against her bare skin. The bed dips around her when Ren leans over her, covering her body with his own, strong hands tender in their exploration of her shallow curves. Her body is lean and hard, all muscle and little else – a side effect of a life spent surviving and scavenging. Rey distantly remembers that she used to feel self conscious about her utilitarian body free of most overly feminine traits, but now she cannot remember why. She feels powerful, as her master exudes nothing but fervent desire and respect for her.  
  
Ren is gentle with her when he takes her, seemingly aware that it’s her first time; though she supposes it’s not such a hard guess to take. She’s never seen a human male nude so closely before, and the sheer size of his manhood intimidates her at first – her master must have felt her hesitation, because he gives her a reassuring look before bending down to bury his head between her thighs. At the first touch of his tongue to her folds, she almost cries out loudly before choking the sound down. She had no idea that people did this to each other, but oh, is she glad she was initiated – the warm wetness of her master’s tongue against her most sensitive spot is mind-numbingly _good_ , and before long she is left writhing on the sheets, gripping at Ren’s smooth black locks for something to ground herself with as he works her.  
It doesn’t take long for her to reach her climax after he pushes two of his long fingers into her wetness, crooking them in search for another spot deep inside her. She comes spasming on the bed beneath him when he finds it, crying out his name as he keeps licking her throughout it.  
  
Rey has barely caught her breath before he is above her again, claiming her lips in a ferocious kiss. She can taste herself on his lips, feel her own wetness still coating his chin, and it awakens her lust again. She is ready now, loosened and soaking wet, and it only stings momentarily when he pushes his hard length into her slowly, carefully. She can feel his restraint, how he stops himself from giving in to his urges and taking her roughly to sate the burning need inside him. But he doesn’t – he stops to give her time to adjust to the feeling of him filling her, large hands stroking her hips in comfort, and only when she shifts her hips in search of more does he move.  
  
They flow against each other in an ancient dance, the Force thick and vibrating around them. Rey can almost smell it; the hot singe to the air carries a faint scent of burning firewood, not unpleasant to feel. Her master is holding her close in his strong arms, pushing into her firmly and at just the right pace, mouthing and suckling at a sensitive spot of skin just behind her ear as she moans and whines with his thrusts. Having him inside her is divine, the fullness and the deep pleasure so unlike anything she has ever felt by her own hand. She never wants it to end; if only this could go on forever, this entrancing ritual that she never again wants to be deprived of.  
  
And then suddenly, Ren is pulling back from her neck, leaning his forehead against hers – and she can feel the Force opening up around them, surrounding them like flowing water all around. Suddenly, she can hear what he thinks, feel what he feels, their two beings united into one through an ever strengthening bond – they are complete, a unity, master and apprentice merged into two sides of a single transcendental entity. She can feel his pleasure added onto her own, pooling in her stomach and spreading through her veins like wildfire. She comes a second time, clinging onto her master in bliss as he groans into her ear and spends himself within her.  
  
They come down from their high together, the previously thick mist of the Force dissipating around them to return to normal as the sweat starts to cool on their skin. Ren pulls out of her gently and lies down beside her, pulling the covers over their naked forms to stave off the chill in the room. He gathers her close against his warm chest, skin sweat-sticky and carrying the scent of burnt sandalwood and musk, intoxicating to Rey as she breathes deeply against his neck.  
_We are one now_ , Ren broadcasts to her through the Force, _you will not be alone again. You will always feel me_. And Rey believes him, already feeling his presence in the Force more clearly than before. She falls asleep in her masters arms, his protective aura laying itself like a blanket over her through the Force. For the first time in her life, Rey falls asleep feeling completely safe.   

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written in an hour while half drunk and has barely been read through. I got a headcanon that was based on the Shudō-relationships of ancient Japan, and had to write this to get it out of my system. I'm not proud of it but hopefully someone gets some enjoyment out of it lol
> 
> come share sins with me on [tumblr](http://h4vtorn.tumblr.com)


End file.
